Patent Literature 1 describes an ink set having a plurality of types of inks to be discharged from an inkjet printing device.
The ink set described in Patent Literature 1 has a metallic powder-dispersed metallic ink (first ink), and a second ink containing a polymerizable compound polymerized by being irradiated with ultraviolet light. The second ink contains the polymerizable compound in a greater amount than the metallic ink. When the ink set is used, the metallic ink is discharged on a print pattern of the second ink formed on a recording medium to attain a better adhesion between a print pattern of the metallic ink and the recording medium.
Patent Literature 2 describes an inkjet printing device equipped with an ultraviolet irradiator.
The inkjet printing device described in Patent Literature 2 has an ultraviolet irradiator that emits ultraviolet light to an extent that does not induce smearing of a UV ink (ultraviolet curable ink). By irradiating the UV ink repeatedly a predetermined number of times with ultraviolet light emitted from the ultraviolet irradiator, smearing of the UV ink may be prevented. This may also be an advantage in an attempt to downsize the ultraviolet irradiator.